


A Korrasami Christmas

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Korrasami - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Just a fun, fluffy, Korrasami Christmas party.





	A Korrasami Christmas

Korra stepped out of the elevator and into the party, nervously rubbing her new haircut. Loud holiday music filled the air, and brightly dressed people milled around a giant Christmas tree that dominated the room. Her gaze searched the room, past Mako and Bolin-she should probably talk to them but not now-until it landed on the one person she wanted to see. Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, holding court in the center of the room. 

She patted down her hair again, smiled brightly, and marched right over before she lost her nerve. 

“Korra!” Asami said happily when their eyes met. Her long black hair curled over one shoulder, while the other was displayed prominently by her dark red dress. Korra fought back the blush that threatened to climb to her cheeks, and turned to face the people Asami was talking to. “Everyone, this is Korra. She works on the floor below.” 

They nodded politely, but Korra got the feeling they didn’t want to talk to her. “Nice to meet you, everyone, but, uh, you seem pretty busy, so I’ll talk to you later?” 

Asami frowned, a faint crease forming between her eyes. Korra shifted nervously, waiting for her to say something. “Okay, sure,”

“Awesome!” Korra responded, perhaps way too cheerfully, before turning on her heel and quickly walking away. Well, that wasn’t too terrible, was it? Asami obviously still wanted to talk to her, right? Just not with other people around? Should she have stayed? Oh God, should she have stayed? 

“Hey, Mako,” She sighed, sitting down next to him and resting her head in her hands. 

“You okay?” He asked after a moment. Korra lifted her head and stared out into the crowd. 

“I just made a complete fool of myself in front of Asami Sato!” She said, trying to see the woman’s dark hair through the crowd. “There is no recovering from this. None at all.” 

 

Asami felt her smile start to slip, but she forced it back onto her face as Raiko droned on about his newest foreign policy. She took a deep sip of the red wine in her hand, and felt her thoughts return to Korra. Her new, short hairstyle was beautiful, and she looked so happy to see her when she walked over. But she ruined it! Korra clearly wanted to talk to her, but no, her work was more important. Her work was always more important. 

“Miss Sato, what do you think?” Raiko asked, shaking her from her reverie. 

“Oh, well, it has a lot of promise,” She said hurriedly, hoping the response was appropriate. Luckily, everyone seemed to agree, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. “If you’ll excuse me-”

Without waiting for an answer, she turned her back and quickly walked away. Oh, she was going to pay for that tomorrow, but right now, she didn’t care. 

Asami ducked into the women’s bathroom, hoping to find a moment to herself. Unfortunately, there was already a woman standing in front of the mirror-no, Korra was standing in front of the mirror, and she was turning to look at her, and oh no, now she was blushing. 

“Oh! Hey,” Korra said, smiling shyly. “How’s the party out there?” 

“Boring,” Asami confessed, and before she could stop herself, “It’d be better if you were with me.” 

Korra’s eyes widened, and Asami mentally berated herself. What was she doing, with this flirting? Korra probably didn’t think of her in the same way, and she was going to be so embarrassed. Unless she did think of her in that way, in which case . . . 

No, she was not going to think about that. Definitely not. 

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Korra said quickly, refusing to meet her eyes. “I was, uh, just taking a break from the party.” 

Asami sighed, joining her by the sink. “Me too.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, before Korra grinned and punched Asami on the shoulder. 

“Ow!” She protested, rubbing her arm. “What was that for?” 

“Thanks for hanging out with me and all-”

“Korra,” Asami tried to interject, but Korra raised her hand.

“Because you’re funny and cool and awesome and I love being with you, but right now a bunch of big wigs want to talk to you, so get out there!”

Asami rushed forward to envelope Korra in a hug, blinking back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes. “Thank you,” She whispered. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Korra laughed, even as she held Asami tighter. “I rock, I know.”

Eventually, they broke apart. Asami turned to leave, but before she could help herself, she pressed a soft kiss to Korra’s cheek. 

“See you,” She said to the completely flustered Korra, and spun on her heel and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted to finish this before Christmas, and then I didn't. So here it is, three days later.
> 
> Tell me what you thought, or come talk to me at https://ariya-167.tumblr.com/


End file.
